


Schrei nach Liebe

by Silavon



Category: Das Erlkönig-Manöver - Robert Löhr, Dichter und Denker - Fandom
Genre: Alkohol, Attempt at Humor, Demos und Prügeleien, Goethe und Schiller teilen sich eine Jugend, Implied Sexual Content, Jede Menge Alkohol, JoWo findet alles mies, Multi, Punk AU, zu Anfang etwas gewalttätig
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/pseuds/Silavon
Summary: Inspiriert durch das eine Gif-Set, welches vor Ewigkeiten auf Tumblr kursierte (only legends will remember), indem Goethe und Schiller eine gemeinsame Jugend haben. Kudos an Wilhelmine, die in den frühen Schoethe-Jahren eine Collage erstellte und das eine Bild mich zu einem Punk Goethe verführte.
Relationships: Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Christiane Vulpius, Johann Wolfgang von Goethe/Friedrich Schiller
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Schrei nach Liebe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanpersoningfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanpersoningfox/gifts), [i_am_a_hog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/gifts).



Sein Schädel brummte wie ein heranziehendes Gewitter, als hätte man ihm mehrere Glasflaschen über den Kopf gezogen und nebenbei laut Töpfe zusammengeschlagen. Sein Mund war trockener als die Wüste Sahara und irgendetwas kratzte fürchterlich in seinem Rachen. Der Teppich war zwar weich, aber kein angenehmer Ort zum Verweilen. Draußen prasselte zu allem Übel auch noch der Regen gegen die Fenster. Er versuchte sich nach einigen Minuten des Sinnierens aufzurappeln, was seinen Rücken knacken ließ: Schmerzen in der Schulter, an der Seite und im Hirnkasten. Als er sich im naheliegenden Spiegel betrachtete, merkte er erst die blau-grünen Flecken und das eine aufgeschlagene Knie. Nackt stand er da. Komplett offenbart. Der linke Hüftknochen wies Knutschflecken auf. Der gestrige Tag hatte doch seine Zeichen hinterlassen. Scheiße, dachte er sich, verdammte Scheiße, die Arschlöcher haben mich doch härter dran gekriegt.  
Sie waren in einer Gegendemo, weil Nazis einmal wieder meinten, ihre Dummheit zu verbreiten und alle umliegenden Menschen zum Kotzen zu bringen. Als er Lenz dann heftig und voller Leidenschaft küsste, ging es dem einen Idioten anscheinend zu weit und die Situation eskalierte. Er und Lenz mussten am Meisten einstecken, seine Freunde und Freudinnen, sowie ein Rothaariger, der zur Hilfe geeilt war, wurden von der Polizei zurückgehalten. Die Nazis durften exklusiv im Polizeiwagen mitfahren, während sie abhauten.  
Nachdem er die tiefrote Pfütze in einem Glas geleert hatte, suchte er seine Boxershorts, stieg währenddessen über zwei engverschlungene Männer. Den Einen mit den blonden Locken konnte er als Lenz entziffern, aber wer der andere war, wusste er nicht. War ihm egal. Sollte Lenz doch vögeln, wen er wollte. Wenige Meter weiter lag Carl mit zwei Frauen im Bett. Die Brünette hatte sich an seine rechte Seite gekuschelt, während die mit den violetten Haaren die ausgestreckten Beine als Kopfkissen benutze. Am Fenstergriff hing seine Unterhose, die nass vom Regen war, da das Fenster gekippt war. Verdammte Scheiße, wie viel hatten sie gestern gesoffen?! Die Straßen liefen draußen über mit Wasser, Platzregen, runtergefallene Äste, Matsch und eine Benzinlache. Die Boxershorts konnte er auf jeden Fall nicht mehr anziehen, da hätte er sich noch etwas weggeholt. In seinem Kopf piepte es. Langezogen, schrill. Scheiß Nazis…

„Goethe?“

Angesprochener drehte sich um. Auf dem Boden ist Lenz wach geworden, entklammerte sich und streckte seinen Körper durch.

„Goethe, wo zur Hölle sind wir? Fuck… mein Hirn zerberstet.“

Goethe zuckte mit einer Achsel.

„Wahrscheinlich bei einer von Carls Amouren, dem Zimmer nach zu urteilen. Hast du noch `ne Unterhose dabei?“

Sie versuchten sich so leise, wie es möglich war zu unterhalten, um ihre Kumpanen nicht aus den Armen Morpheus‘ zu entreißen und nicht den Zorn Carls auf sich zu ziehen, der absolut kein Morgenmensch war. Goethe hätte ihm am liebsten eine Gescheuert. Für die Schnappsidee sich nach der Demo noch einer Orgie hinzugeben, für die Verfolgungsjagd, das Besaufen und dann noch besoffen Fahrrad zu fahren, wenn es auch durch den Ilmpark war. Anwesend waren die Ausläufer des gestrigen Abends, die Übriggebliebenen. Spätestens Carls Mutter würde ihnen eine Standpauke halten und Carl wieder zu Wieland schicken. Um sein Hirn auszulüften, meinte sie immer, dass er keine Flausen mehr im Kopf haben soll, er sich auf sein Studium zu konzentrieren hat, damit er dem Ruf des Vaters als Bürgermeister nicht schaden würde und er später die Firma übernehmen konnte. Dass das Ganze mehr ein Entzug war, war ihr stets bewusst. Carl und er haben aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft seine Mutter Amalie ihn zu Wieland geschickt hatte. Und Goethe musste jetzt endlich etwas zum Anziehen finden! Seine Hose lag auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers und allgemein schien es so, dass seine Kleidungsstücke im gesamten Raum verteilt lagen. 

„Ich gehe unten beim Bäcker frühstücken. Wenn du Lust hast, kannst du mitkommen. Werde danach wahrscheinlich abhauen.“

Lenz stand nun endlich vom Boden auf, sammelte das Seine zusammen und zog sich an. Goethe hatte ihn damals in Straßburg kennengelernt, als Lenzens Familie ihm die Unterstützung vergönnte und Lenz durch die Lande zog, ohne Ziel und ohne Halt. Von Lettland nach Deutschland, mit Zug und auf Schusters Rappen. Lenz war wie ein Bruder für ihn, ein geschwisterlicher Ersatz, da Goethe den Kontakt zu seiner Schwester abgebrochen hatte - zu allen Familienmitgliedern. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, ging es von seinem Vater aus, aber wenn man sich selbst die Schuld gab, dann klang es nicht allzu radikal. Einen schnöden Beruf sollte er ausüben, nicht sich selbst entfalten können… ätzend. Mit Lenz folgte dann eine illustre Truppe: Klinger, Stilling, Salzmann und Herder, der wie ein Ersatzvater für sie alle war und ihnen gelegentlich unter die Arme griff. Sie schrieben nebenbei diverse Sachen, um sich so über Wasser zu halten. Goethe hatte vor kurzer Zeit einen großen Durchbruch gehabt. Einer, der ihm sogar den höchsten Preis in der deutschen Gesellschaft einheimste: Spiegel Bestseller.

„Hey, ist das dein Pulli oder meiner?“

Während Goethe sich in dem Moment seine Hose überstülpte, bedachte er Lenz nicht eines Blickes und versuchte filigran, sich selbst keinen Schaden zuzufügen. Die Hose würde scheuern wie ein abgemähtes Getreidefeld, aber eine andere Wahl hatte er nicht.

„Ist der Pulli schwarz?“

„Goethe… bei uns ist fast alles schwarz.“

Goethe schielte zu Lenz herüber und besah den Pullover, den Lenz von seinem Arm baumeln ließ.

„Nee, das ist deiner. Für meinen muss ich anscheinend das Zimmer auf den Kopf stellen.“

Mit einem Seufzen legte er sich den Gürtel an und besah sich seiner Umgebung. Ein Haufen Fotos von Freund*innen hingen an der fliederfarbenen Wand, viele antifaschistische Sticker auf den Kommoden - wobei er sich mental eine Notiz machte, dass er sie mal fragen musste, woher sie diese hatte – einige Portraits ihrer Idole: Bowie, Iggy Pop, Patti Smith, Siouxsie, Ghost und natürlich Die Ärzte. Mittig, neben zwei Kommoden und unter den Portraits, war eine Art Altar errichtet mit unzähligen Kerzen in verschiedenen Farben und Formen, um sie herum kristalline Gesteine. Das würde wahrscheinlich auch Christiane gefallen… Vielleicht könnte er sie einmal damit überraschen, wenn sie wieder körperlich vernichtet von ihrem Arbeitstag im Kinderheim und dem Jugendzentrum war.  
Carl drehte sich im Bett um, was eine Kettenreaktion hervorrief und die Dame mit den violetten Haaren von seinen Beinen unsanft wegbewegt wurde. Mit einen schmerzhaften Stöhnen verzog sie ihr Gesicht und wirkte für Lenz und Goethe ziemlich benebelt. 

„Wer zur Hölle seid ihr denn?“

Lenz kratzte sich den Nacken und schaute sie verlegen an. Eine Erinnerung kitzelte seine Gehirnhaut und kam schwammig zum Vorschein. 

„Wir haben dich in einer Kneipe gestern kennengelernt. Ich habe dich angesprochen, ehe Carl dich mitnahm und die Andere an seiner Seite. Wie heißt du nochmal?“

„Friederike… Friederike Brion.“

Sie rieb sich ihre dunklen und verschlafenen Augen mit dem Daumen und Zeigefinger ihrer rechten Hand, in der Hoffnung, sie könnte danach klarer sehen. 

„Hey!- warte… dich kenne ich aber!“, sie zeigte auf Goethe, der gerade im Begriff war die Morgenstimmung zu verlassen, indem er sich seine Schuhe anzog.

„Du hast mich mal im Club angemacht! Ja, vor zwei Wochen oder so!“

„Hab ich das, ja? Kann mich nicht erinnern…“

„Doch! Du hast mir ein Gedichtband aus deiner Feder versprochen, wenn ich mit dir gehe.“

„Oh…“

„Ja!“

„Tja… da du nicht mit mir gegangen bist, sondern mit Carl, muss ich dir den ja nicht mehr schreiben.“

Friederike blickte böse drein mit einem leichten Schmollen auf den Lippen und die Arme gekreuzt, als Goethe ihr diesen Kommentar an die Stirn pfefferte, ohne Rücksicht auf ihre Gefühle. Sie war hübsch, keine Frage, aber ihm fehlte der gewisse Esprit in ihren Zügen, die Leichtigkeit, die zum Beispiel Christiane an den Tag legte. Dennoch war er Friederike nicht abgeneigt. Christiane und er hatten es schon einmal mit einer Dreierbeziehung versucht, damals mit Knebel. Diese Konstruktion löste sich bald auf, da Knebel seine neue Flamme fand und diese nicht mit ihren vorherigen Lebensstil vereinbaren konnte. Seitdem suchten beide nach einer neuen „Bekanntschaft“, wie sie es immer nannten. Lenz war ebenso mit von der Partie, aber Goethe wollte ihr platonisches Verhältnis nicht gänzlich zerstören, weshalb er es letztlich auflöste. Es dauerte seine Zeit, ehe Lenz verstand, und sie, seiner abgezogen, einfach leben ließ. Auf der anderen Seite waren Lenz und Goethe Flirts nicht abgeneigt und haben schon des Öfteren mehr körperliche Nähe ausgetauscht, als es unter „Männern“ üblich war. Goethe ging diese toxische Maskulinität echt auf den Sack. Wenn er seinem besten Freund einen Wangenkuss geben wollte, warum zur Hölle sollte er es dann nicht tun? Warum durften sie nicht besoffen rummachen? Einfach Dinge ausprobieren? 

Er packte seinen Rucksack und nahm seine Jacke vom Schreibtisch, die er gestern Abend anscheinend achtlos dorthin geworfen hatte. Der Pulli lag halb unter dem Bett und hing voll mit seinen grünen Haaren. Lenz hatte es auch geschafft sich halb anzuziehen und Friederike schaute sie immer noch an, als hätten sie Plakate der AfD aufgehängt. Folgend, durch das lautergewordene Gespräch, erlangte langsam Carl seine Sinne wieder und rührte sich, den Kopf in Friederikes Halsbeuge legend, seine Arme um ihre Körpermitte geschlungen. Verschlafen küsste er sich den Hals hoch, nur um ihr mittzuteilen, dass Goethe und Lenz langweilig seien und sie doch bitte sich wieder hinlegen soll, da er die Wärme vermisse. Goethe beschleunigte seinen Aufbruchs-Prozess, da er befürchtete, es würde so wie gestern Abend jeden Augenblick eskalieren. 

„Carl… lass das Mädchen in Ruhe, sie hat kein Verlangen nach deinen mittelmäßigen Bett-Fähigkeiten.“

Anscheinend schoss Lenz mit diesen Worten den Vogel ab, denn Carl war nun hellwach und blickte ihn starr an.

„Hast du sie nicht mehr alle?!“

Diese Gelegenheit nutzte Goethe um sich schlussendlich zu verziehen. Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel, hörte er von drinnen dumpf die Auseinandersetzung und kurze Zeit darauf folgte ihm Lenz, dessen Gesicht einen Abdruck an der rechten Wange zierte und er schnaufend vor der zu gedonnerten Tür stand. 

„Scheißkerl…“

Ein Seufzer entfloh Goethes Mund.

„Du solltest dich niemals mit Carl über seine… Fähigkeiten unterhalten.“

Man merkte ihm an, dass er Carl nicht sagen konnte und auch nicht sagen wollte, wie sehr er Goethe doch manchmal mit seinen Bettgeschichten nervte. Und dann dieses sensible Gehabe, wenn man ihm mitteilte, dass es nicht die beste bisher bekannte Nacht gewesen war. Das ist meist eine schreckliche Abfolge von Schimpfwörtern und unverrichteter Dinge gewesen, ein David gegen Goliath im hitzigen Dialog. Goethe wollte nur einen Kaffee und dann nach Hause seinen restlichen Rausch ausschlafen. Er stülpte sich seine Kapuze über, warf sich einen Kaugummi ein, damit er den ekligen Geschmack vom Gras kompensierte und riss die Tür vom Treppenhaus auf. Lenz folgte schweigsam. Von unten konnte man Carl noch hören, wie er versuchte die beiden Frauen zu beruhigen und wenn Goethes Ohren ihn nicht täuschten, schmiss Friederike Carl soeben raus. Zum Glück musste Carl in die andere Richtung und würde nicht am Bäcker vorbeikommen, sodass sie ihre Ruhe bekamen. 

Der Bäcker war für einen Montag unterfüllt. Eine kleine Gruppe an Schüler*innen hatte sich im hinteren Raum hingepflanzt, um anscheinend ihre Aufgaben durchzugehen und die letzten Züge einer ausgefallenen Stunde zu genießen. Goethe nahm seine Emaille-Tasse aus dem Rucksack, die er immer dabei hatte und bestellte sich einen Cappuccino, worauf Lenz anfragte, ob er ihm Geld für ein Franzbrötchen ausleihen würde. Draußen hatte es wieder angefangen stärker zu regnen, weshalb sich einige Menschen im Bäcker unterstellten und es eine Qual wurde aus dem Geschäft raus zu kommen. Bruchteile später, als ihnen das Wasser in die Schuhe floss, schlug Lenz vor, dass sie lieber zu Goethes Wohnung rennen sollten, anstatt dieses Wetter wie die Sonne Italiens zu behandeln. 

„Nee, lass mal, meine Beine sind gerade nicht die besten und ich befürchte, dass die Getränke von gestern dann hochgeschossen kommen, wenn ich auch nur etwas in der Art wie Nordic Walking mache…“

Er war blasser als sonst, hatte Augenringe und wahrscheinlich auch eine anfängliche Alkoholvergiftung. Die nächsten drei Tage würde er sicherlich nicht mit Carl abhängen und ebenso wenig mit irgendwelchen anderen komischen Menschen. Er könnte endlich mal wieder schreiben, seinen Gedanken freien Lauf lassen. Die Veröffentlichung des Werthers lag erst im letzten Jahr, aber dennoch müsse man nicht unproduktiv sein. Dafür müsste ihn nur die Muse küssen, die untreuer denn je war und sich aus gutem Grund an anderen Künstlern verging. Mutmaßlich jemand von den Bauhäusler*innen, dachte er sich, ein bitterer Abklang in seinen Denkhallen. 

Durchnässt an der Wohnung angelangt, fühlte sich Goethe einer dreckigen Pfütze nahe. Zu allem Übel hatte er seine Schlüssel vergessen und hoffte inständig, dass Christiane mittlerweile wieder zu Hause war und ihnen jeden Augenblick öffnen würde. Sie hatte letztes Jahr ihr Abitur erhalten und stand kurz davor ihr Studium der Sozialen Arbeit anzufangen. Ihre Eltern wohnten nicht weit weg, aber dennoch bestand Goethe darauf, dass sie bei ihm wohnte. Er liebte sie. Aufrichtig. Leidenschaftlich. Mit allen Kräften. Christiane ihn nicht minder. Sie wollten gemeinsam nach Italien abhauen, am Geld war es gescheitert. Er drückte die Türklingel. Ein Knarren kombiniert mit einem Quietschen war zu hören, als das eine Fenster geöffnet wurde und Christiane sie von oben anschaute.

„Die Herren lassen sich auch mal wieder blicken?“

Christianes Lächeln war zuckersüß und hätte Luzifer höchstpersönlich in den Schatten gestellt. 

„Ich habe gerade jemanden in der Wohnung!“

„Oho! Einen Nebenbuhler?“, äußerte Goethe neckend.

„Nein, du Schaf! Einen potentiellen neuen Mitbewohner.“ 

„Na dann lass mich mal rein, damit ich ihn mir ansehen kann.“

Ein Surren drang in ihre Ohren. Goethe meisterte die vier Etagen ohne auch nur einmal stärker zu atmen, während Lenz hechelnd mehrere Stufen hinter ihm trottete. Oben lehnte Christiane im Türrahmen und hinter ihr lugte ein langer Kerl mit roten Haaren und Bundeswehr-Jacke hervor.

„Christiane… Ernsthaft? Einer vom Bund?“

„Er heißt Friedrich, Friedrich Schiller, Schatz.“

„Hey, ich bin abgehauen und habe mit denen nichts mehr zu tun. Die Jacke trage ich nur, weil sie vor Regen schützt und…“, hiermit drehte er sich um und auf dem Rücken sind groß und breit zwei Patches mit dem Antifa- und Anarchie-Logo zu sehen, „Noch Fragen?“

„Wenn du die Stiefel auch noch anschleppst, dann bist du definitiv raus.“, sagte Goethe direkt in sein Gesicht, als er seine Schuhe abgezogen hatte und das Wasser aus seinen Haaren wrang. Er ließ Lenz zuerst in die Wohnung, welcher etwas verwirrt schien.

„By the way… ich bin Johann. Und woher kennt ihr euch eigentlich? Ihr scheint mir sehr vertraut.“

Christiane übernahm die Wortführung und erklärte Goethe, dass sie Schiller über ihre gemeinsame Freundin Charlotte kennengelernt hatte, welche mehrere Reden bei Demonstrationen hielt und Schiller in einer Punk-Band sei, die des Öfteren dort auftraten. Schiller ist aus seiner Studentenbude rausgeflogen, weil er es nicht einsah eine höhere Miete zu zahlen, nur um keine Gegenleistung dafür zu bekommen und mit der Bundeswehr hatte er schon längst abgeschlossen. Versichernd erwähnte Schiller nochmals, dass er diese Jacke wirklich nur noch aus Protest trug, weil es zwei Dinge waren, die nicht zusammenpassten, zwei Gegensätze, ein Kontrast.

„Und? Wärst du hier wenigstens bereit die Miete zu zahlen?“

„Ja, wenn ihr mich denn haben wollt.“

Mit musternden Blick betrachtete Goethe ihn abermals. Der Feuerkopf war gut zehn bis fünfzehn Zentimeter größer als er, einen schlaksigen Körper mit starkem Hals und einem Schädel, dem man ansah, dass er Grips besaß, dazu ein paar forschende Augen, die immer am Suchen waren und deren Inneres Goethe nicht gänzlich deuten konnte. Er schätzte ihn auf zwei, höchstens vier Jahre jünger. Wahrscheinlich war er neu in der Szene, denn er trug noch nichts typisches, nur eine an den Knien aufgerissene schwarze Hose und der Jacke hatte er noch Nieten an den Schulterteilen verpasst.

„Du scheinst interessant zu sein… Wir probieren es aus. Wenn es nicht klappen sollte, dann helfen wir dir bei der Suche nach einer neuen Unterkunft.“

„Deal! Ist Blixa Bargeld mit von der Partie?“, mit einem Kopfwinken zeigte Schiller auf Lenz.

„Du kannst mich ruhig Lenz nennen…“

„Warum denn Lenz?“

„Weil meine Eltern mir drei verkorkste Vornamen gegeben haben-“

Hier musste Goethe schmunzeln.

„Na, Lenz? Wollen wir dich lieber Jakob Michael Reinhold nennen?“

Christiane murmelte ein: „Micha, mein Micha und alles tat so weh…“

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Johann Wolfgang!“

Goethe verdrehte die Augen, sodass sie fast gänzlich in seinem Schädel verschwanden.

„So, zurück zu dir Schiller. Erstens: Ja, Lenz ist manchmal mit in unser Leben integriert. Zweitens: Dein Zimmer ist möbliert, aber nur mit dem Nötigsten. Wie du den Rest ran bekommst, ist dein Bier. Der Ersatzschlüssel zur Wohnung liegt im Schuhschrank. Und drittens: Der Haushaltsplan ist einzuhalten. Wer dies nicht tut, muss einen Kasten Bier kaufen oder zwei Weinflaschen und ich sage dir: den, den ich haben möchte, der ist nicht billig.“

„Deswegen stehen hier auch drei Kästen.“, fügte Christiane als Randbemerkung hinzu.

„Hast du noch Fragen, Schiller?“

„Seid ihr nächtlichem Schreiben abgeneigt? Ich kann dann am besten.“

Goethe schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Noch ein Poetaster in der WG, das könnte spannend werden oder nach hinten losgehen.

„Nein, generell nicht. Wenn du die halbe Nachbarschaft aber mit reinziehst, dann schon.“

„Gut.“

Goethe drückte Schiller den Schlüssel in die Hand. Lächelnd nahm Schiller an und Goethe bemerkte, wie sehr ihn das anzog. Dieser verschmitzte Blick, die Sommersprossen, alles… Schiller war auf das Höchste attraktiv.


End file.
